We continue to pursue our overall dual objectives of (1) learning how drugs and poisons affect the eye and (2) what these studies can tell us about the function of normal ocular structures. In the pursuit of these objectives, we continue our studies on the effects of methanol, of thallium and of polycyclic aromatic compounds on ocular structures.